


Quantics and their Inverse

by Zygella



Series: Quantic Kids GC [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But Give Me A Chance, F/F, F/M, This AU is very messy im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: Months ago, the Quantic Superhero team fought an Akuma like any other day. But this Akuma left behind pieces it created that never should have came to be: The Inverse. Yet at the Akuma's defeat, the Inverse fell into comatose and were believed to be dead.Months ago, HawkMoth, at the constant defeat of his Akuma, snapped, and no longer gave thought to his rules on the battlefield. He'd do anything to get the Miraculous. Even kill.Akumas get harder and harder. And with this increase in danger, no one notices when the Inverse suddenly disappear from their watchful eye...*Rating changed to M after chapter 3 for heavy themes*





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOOOOOH BOY  
> Welcome, welcome welcome welcome. To hell.  
> Welcome to my Inverse AU. If you're from my groupchat fic, some of this is a little different. First of all, the Inverse have actual Kwamis. Secondly, the Inverse aren't basically clones of the Quantics. They're different people chosen by the Inverse Kwamis.
> 
> So heck. This is gonna be a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read all my notes please!!! Thank you!!!

It was dark. A darkness that expanded for eternity, with no end in sight for the small consciousness that rested among the nothingness. It had been a good, long while since this small consciousness had done anything at all; comatose, it was, for months. Now, there was a tiny spark of energy that finally awoke the small being. It did not remember being small. It did not remember much of anything, really. A faint memory on the edge of its mind, where it was, why it was there, who it was. Who it used to be. It used to be a humanoid, it thinks to itself, but no longer. It doesn't know what it is now, but it definitely wasn't human. What a puzzling thing to wake up to.

It noticed that it had a body, but in this inky blackness it could not see it. The being decided against feeling itself up, in case it touched...something. Just because it was its own body doesn't mean it wanted to touch something nasty. It's not everyday you wake up and suddenly you've got a different body.

Suddenly, the being felt another presence. Then another, then another, then another. Four new beings were tapping on the edges of its mind. It couldn't see them because of the darkness, but it didn't think the new beings were actually there anyways. It was only their minds it could feel. So maybe it had friends? It couldn't really remember.

So, now the question was: what had woken them up in the first place?

 _Something felt wrong. We must have felt it and woke up._ One of the other beings thought.

 _Why would it trouble us, if something is wrong? We do not seem to even know what we are._ Another chimed in.

 _I think we used to be... bad. Something socially unacceptable. But I don't really remember._ The first being pondered.

 _So we were villains, then?_ Another asked.

 _I don't think we chose to be. I can't remember everything, but I have a faint memory of something magic creating us to help it fight against a group of other magic creatures. But we lost, and the magician who made us was purged. I don't think we're meant to still exist, if he is gone. But at the same time, now that he is gone, we don't have to be bad._ The first one thought.

 _So when we felt something went wrong, that was us experiencing free will?_ The fifth one asked.

 _I believe so. But even now, if we wanted to do something about it, we aren't the things we were born as. We used to be humanoid creatures of magic, just shy of a human. But now, in this space we find ourselves in, our bodies are changed. We still are magic and have magic to give, but we are mutated into something else._ The first replied.

 _Does that matter? No matter what we are, we have the choice now to do something instead of blindly fight for someone else._ The second countered.

 _But our magic... it is not very suiting for good. Our powers are still malicious in nature, even if we plan not to use them for evil._ The fourth pointed out with dismay.

 _Everyone stop! Just stop. We don't need to be here arguing about if we should take action or not. We should, no matter who we once were or who we are now. We may be shunned with social bias but that's not on us anymore. We're trying to make up for our past mistakes and the ones who can't see past that are at fault. Not us. We can do everything in our power to help the side we think is right but there's always someone else on the other side demonizing us for it. It doesn't matter what labels other beings give us. We are what we want to be. That is it._ The third spoke, quieting the rest down with its words.

 _You are right. I am sorry for acting this way. We were once humanoids, I think we still have those emotions. Such destructive things... terrible ways of thinking. Doubt, pressure, and stress. How can they live like that?_ The fourth pondered.

Another ripple of energy spiked through the collective group's minds. They all shivered. It was another wave of bad feelings. Something wrong. Something malicious beyond compare to what they've ever felt themselves. Collectively, then, they decided to act up. They had to get out of wherever they were. This empty space that cradled them dear for the time they spent there sleeping. Maybe, perhaps, they were sleeping still? Just dreaming together, communicating but still asleep? So... they had to wake up. Now.

Each of the consciousness thought hard to themselves; Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Over and over, until the sweet darkness around them began to burn bright white, becoming hotter and hotter, brighter and brighter, until... they escaped.

* * *

 

The room was dark. It was nighttime, and its residents were asleep peacefully under soft blankets. There was nothing for them to worry about, as far as they were concerned. Then, a flash of black light shone from the closet. It was there for only a moment, but it was enough to stir the smallest of the residents.

Tikki, with one eye peaked open, stared at the closet with fearful curiosity. She knew that wavelength. It was a Kwami's. No Kwami's light was black like that other than Plagg's, and he was not here. So that meant this was someone else. Someone she didn't know. And that made her scared. With a little pep talk to herself, she flew over to the closet and phased through the door. What she found was something she never thought she would see.

"Wait! Please, don't hurt me!" The Kwami was black, like its light, with large yellow eyes, two thin antennae, and three little frills on its butt. On its forehead was a large, red spot.

"You're... me?" Tikki asked it as it cowered under its paws.

"I am? I don't know. I feel like I was just born. My friends and I, we were nowhere, and we felt a terrible wavelength, we couldn't just stand around and let it affect everyone without trying to help stop it. We woke up, I think, and now I'm here. I don't know where this is. All we remember is that we used to be bad, something created us and was destroyed, but we stayed in existence. I woke up next to these." The Kwami held up a pair of earrings, just like Marinette's, but they were a plain white, not a plain black.

Tikki was stunned. She recalled a time where Marinette had told her of an Akuma that had created inverse versions of her and her team of superheroes, but she never told her about the Miraculous those inverse creations had! HawkMoth had no idea the creationist powers his Miraculous possessed when paired with magic from the Ladybug! The magicks must have combined on accident that day and brought these inverse ones to exist as real Miraculous!

Marinette had no idea she had accidently teamed up with the supervillain to create real, new Miraculous.

"It's alright. I'll explain everything to you now. You stayed in existence because my chosen and another Miraculous holder accidently mixed their magic. The Miraculous of the Ladybug and Butterfly, when used together, can create entirely new Miraculous Jewels. That's why you and your friends are still alive. You remember when you were pawns of one of HawkMoth's Akumas, but now you're what I am. A Kwami. We are tied to our Miraculous Jewels and give power to humans we choose that are right for the responsibility. You're now... well. What are you, exactly?" Tikki asked.

The other Kwami looked itself over for a moment. "Well, if you're the Ladybug, then I guess I'm the Beetle? And I don't have a name for myself yet... so I'll call myself Sejje!" Sejje decided with a twirl.

Tikki gave the beetle a forced smile. She didn't want to be rude, but Sejje put her on edge. There was no need for new Miraculous to have been created, all of this was a mistake. She didn't say that, of course, because there was no way to reverse this and she didn't want to be the one to give the new Kwamis a reason to hate themselves. She hadn't had to explain the rules of magic to new ones in a very long time. She sighed.

"Right. Sejje, I need you to stay here for the time being. My Ladybug and I will figure out what to do with you."

Sejje's smile dropped. She shook her head vigorously, eyes wide with fear. "No! You weren't there, but your Ladybug was vicious taking me down the first time! The look in her eyes... she wanted me dead! I can't let her see me! I... I have to go!"

Tikki panicked in that moment. When looking back on this, she'd definitely blame herself for this situation ending the way it did. It had really been a very long time since she had to explain the life of a Kwami to a newborm Kwami. Sometimes they did end up running away, and it would take months to find them again. She didn't want this to happen. So, in an impulsive decision, she pounced on the Beetle Kwami.

"No! You need to stay here! You don't know what you're doing yet, Sejje! You need to listen to me!"

But the Beetle Kwami fought back as soon as she was attacked. Struggling for a bit, she kicked Tikki off into a discarded sock in the corner of the closet, grabbed the earrings she knew she was now tied to, and bolted from the closed space. When Tikki untangled herself from the item of clothing, Sejje was already gone, and Marinette was awake. She blinked sleepily at her magical friend.

"Tikki? What's going on, is everything alright?" Marinette asked with a yawn.

Tikki was silent for a second, before saying, "It's okay! I just had a waking nightmare. I'm fine!"

Marinette nodded before turning over and going back to sleep. Tikki puffed out a breath, shoulders sagging with the knowledge she failed in her side job. With no other options available to take, she flew over to her tiny bed and tried to go back to sleep the best she could.

* * *

 

In the chilly Parisian night, a black blur zipped by under the street lights, trying desperately to call out to her friends through the telepathic wavelength they once shared in their stasis. But there was no success. She was on her own now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I should explain the whole creating Miraculous thing too. //SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2 EPISODE 8// Remember when HM said that the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous when paired together can destroy something that happened in the past and re-write it? Both elements of their powers are in that. The Black Cat destroys that timeline and the Ladybug creates a new one. So I thought, since the Ladybug creates things on a more cosmic scale, and the Butterfly creates physical champions, it would make sense that they could create Miraculous Jewels together. You dig?


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sejje gets lost in the dark streets of Paris, and while she fails to find her friends, her friends find their own encounters in the streets of Paris at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways this story is back  
> Kek  
> Hopefully everyone just accepts my headcanon about the creation of new Miraculous  
> Also sorry this chapter is shorter :')))))

Sejje was lost. There were no doubts about it, but how was this fair at all? She had basically just been born, how was she supposed to know anything about maneuvering this stupid city? And of course it had to be at night when she woke up and realized what crap she had to pull to stay alive. If she ever met Tikki again, that bug would surely strangle her. Sejje hoped that she hadn't told her Ladybug about her. What if she had? What if Ladybug was out here right now looking for her? She couldn't call her friends anymore. She was so utterly screwed.

The beetle took a nervous breath. It was fine. She was a tiny God. She could survive out here by herself. The one thing she knew was that she had to pick a chosen herself. How was she supposed to do that when she couldn't let anyone see her? The only time her color let her blend in to anything was at night! And majority of people were already asleep or home with the windows closed at night when it was dark enough for her to feel safe. How was she supposed to observe anyone like this? How the hell did Tikki pick her chosen in the first place?

This was going to be very hard.

* * *

 In another section of Paris, a white blur went zipping around from streetlight to streetlight clutching a darker clay grey ring in his tiny paws. Unlike his friends, he somewhat knew what he was doing without the help of another Kwami.

A Kwami. That's what he was now. He remembered that's what they were called. Those heroes had mentioned it a few times when he had fought them months ago. They never said what they looked like, but they were clearly related to the Miraculous. He knew he was holding one in his paws now too. It looked like that Chat Noir's. Out of everything, why did he have to be the opposite of that pun loving cat?

He sniffed with distaste, his mind straying from his speedy movement for a second. Of course, it only took that second for him to screw up and run into something. Well, someone. There goes him being a secret.

"What the?" The someone he ran into was a female, judging by the voice.

"Shh! I don't know who you are but you need to be quiet and act like I'm not a thing that exists right in front of you right now!" He hissed at the girl, shaking himself from a daze caused by the impact.

The girl was short, a teenager he had to guess, with short brown hair, medium green eyes, and a rather lazy sense of fashion. He scoffed, then remembered something.

"Hey! It's basically the middle of the night, why are you walking around by yourself? You're asking to get murdered. Strange, bad things happen to young girls at night!" He yelled at her with a frown.

The girl scoffed back at him. "Don't tell me what I should be doing. If anything, you're probably not even real. What are you, anyway? Never seen such a small, white cat that could fly." 

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, even if I wasn't real you should still listen to what I say! You human teenagers are a mess! Don't blame me if you get killed out here, alone." He hissed back, then made to leave the ridiculous girl behind.

But instead, the girl grabbed him by the tail before he could escape. "You never answered my question, you know. I've grown used to stuff that shouldn't be real ever since those magic heroes popped up, so don't expect me to scare so easily. Looks to me like you're lost as well, so start talking." She ordered.

He struggled to escape, but her grip was too strong. So he sighed and conceded. Maybe this wasn't such a bad scenario. "My name is Okuff, and I'm a Kwami. I don't expect you to know that that is because if you did then you wouldn't be asking me. I'm a tiny, magical god that can grant anyone I want to special powers by giving them my ring. Now could you let me go? Your grip is hurting my tail."

The girl sighed and let him go. "So wait. You give people powers through a piece of jewellery. Is that a Miraculous?"

Okuff sniffed. "Yes. It is. Why do you care?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Hello? HawkMoth's been after those things for about ever. Everyone in Paris has a little knowledge of what they are. And if you have one, then he probably would want that one too. So no offense if I want to make sure the villain doesn't win. Wanna come back to my house with me? I can feed you or something. Not sure how long you've been out here or what you need but at this point it's hard to believe only HawkMoth would want a Miraculous. There's dangerous creeps out here."

Okuff started. "Oh, now you admit there's dangerous creeps out here! Nevermind yourself possibly getting kidnapped or murdered, when a tiny magical god is all by himself that's the time to worry!"

The girl smirked and let out a laugh. "Oh don't get your fur ruffled. I know how to take care of myself. Besides, you're lost. I want to help you find your person or whatever, the one you turn into a hero. There's no way you'd be out here by yourself otherwise, shouldn't there be some amazing astral palace you guys live in or something?"

"Well, that would be nice and all, but no. Usually when a Kwami isn't needed we sleep in our Miraculous. But I'm out here now, and I don't really know where it's safe to just set mine down and hide in there."

"So you do have a person! That's why you're active as you are."

Okuff frowned and shook his head. "No, actually. I don't have a chosen human. Truth be told, I didn't really exist until a couple months ago, and since like an hour ago I was in stasis in my Miraculous. My friends and I, there were four others, we could communicate while in stasis but... we all decided to wake up because we sensed terrible danger coming. I don't know where they are now. I don't have anywhere to go."

His human companion frowned back at him. "Well that's not a very nice thing to hear. Why don't you stay with me until you find someone you want to partner with? I can hide you from my parents pretty easily. They usually never check up on me in my room during the day."

Okuff stared at her. Could he trust someone he'd just met? He knew nothing about this human girl, even though she hadn't done anything to him yet. He was still hesitant, but he really didn't have any more options. Could he really risk staying on the streets for a long time? He knew even though he was a Kwami he'd lose his energy eventually. Staying with this girl could provide him food, shelter, and possibly a chosen should she fit his standards when he got to know her more. She certainly made it clear that she had no intention of sitting around and letting HawkMoth win if she could do anything about it. That was one major thing he was looking for in his chosen. He gave a nod to her. He would go with her. "Just one thing before I go with you: You never told me your name."

His new friend smiled at him. "My name? My name's Moira. Pleasure to serve you, Okuff."

* * *

In yet another section of the beautiful city, two more Kwamis zipped around in the streets together. These two had been lucky enough to run into each other after their escape from where they and their Miraculous had lay dormant for months. After the initial joy they'd found each other, they calmed down and hid themselves in an empty alleyway to talk. They'd decided on names for themselves, and a shared objective. Find the others, or find chosens to grant their Miraculous to.

The first was Xezaa, the Tortoise Kwami. She was a dark green color with a dull brown tone, a small shell on her back, a short tail, and yellow-orange eyes. In her hands she gripped her Miraculous tightly- a dark green hexagonal charm on a white rope bracelet. The other was Qummio, the Wasp Kwami. He was a brownish-red with black and yellow stripes, with two antennae colored the same brownish-red, paper-thin brown tinted wings on his back, a sharp looking sting on his behind, and solid black eyes. His Miraculous was a hairpiece comb that's color matched his body's, and at the base was shaped like a wasp. The pair of newborns now sat still in the alleyway, pondering how to approach their shared objective.

"Night won't last forever, Xezaa. We need to find somewhere to go to stay hidden during the daylight hours." Qummio spoke with his deep voice. "I know you want to be more proactive and find our friends at all costs, but during the day we risk being discovered. Night is the best time to be out searching, and day is when we should hide."

"I know, I know, but at the same time we need to find humans to pair with as soon as possible. I don't feel comfortable stealing food from random people and risk being caught doing so, and without a steady source of food we'll steadily lose our energy until we can't go on anymore. We may be immortal but we can't just create energy out of nothing. I don't feel keen on scavenging through trash cans either." Xezaa replied, her voice smooth and gentle.

The Wasp's wings rubbed together to create a buzzing sound for a moment as he let out a strangled noise. "I don't want to really suggest this, but maybe we split up during the day? But for now, let's find a hiding place to meet back up at if you're going to go out searching during the day."

Xezaa reluctantly nodded and the pair zipped out from the alleyway back into the open and empty streets of Paris. Overhead, the shining moon was setting as the first signs of dawn peaked over the horizon in pinks and oranges. Soon, a new day would start. Unknown awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ZYGELLA WHERE THE FUCK IS THE LAST KWAMI WHERE'S THE INVERSE FOX KWAMI"  
> You'll meet him in the next chaaaaaapter  
> Moira may or may not be based off of myself appearance wise just because why not but personality wise there's gonna be big differences so it's not just a shameless self-insert
> 
> Qummio's appearance is based on the Paper Wasp, because it's specific color scheme is more different to a Bee's than most wasps


	3. White in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HawkMoth wanted blood. He wanted suffering. He wanted to watch them writhe in agony under his Akuma. And such wishes would come true... almost. Little did he know the upcoming sunrise wasn't the only brightness coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rehashing the Akuma Fleeting Moment from one of my dead stories because I'm unoriginal  
> ALSO uh... this chapter has kinda really dark themes. Be cautious.

Darkness surrounded him. He hadn't been paying his bills for awhile. He couldn't bring himself to. What was the point? He'd seen it. He'd seen the whole thing, and now his entire life had broken into pieces. He couldn't bare it anymore. He had no reason to live. Beer bottles clicked around him as he blindly groped in the dark to try and find one that wasn't empty. He wasn't drunk enough for the pain to stop anymore. He was slipping back to being sober, and he couldn't do that. Booze was the only thing stopping him becoming friends with the other option. The permanent option. Although, he supposed to an extreme his alcohol could end up a permanent option as well. Who cared, it didn't matter anymore. He just wanted to stop hurting. If only he could've done something in those brief seconds before it happened. But it was too late, and now all he could do was regret and think about what he could've done. What he should've done. With a choked sob, he brought his hand up to his chest and clutched the thin necklace he wore. The last bit of her he had.

The suddenly, the pain stopped. A warm, comforting feeling washed over him, and he smiled. How long had it been since he smiled? No matter.

"Fleeting Moment..." A smooth voice spoke all around him. "I am HawkMoth. The most precious thing in your life was taken from you. I know how it feels to have something taken from me. You want your pain to go away, what better way to do so then to give it to everyone else? No one understands your suffering, and they all abandoned you. They deserve the pain, not you. All I ask of you is that you do me a small favor in your rampage; I require a couple of Miraculous jewels. Do we have a deal?"

He blinked, then grinned. "Of course, HawkMoth." Then he stood and transformed.

* * *

 

"So...any reason as to why you're out here by yourself at the crack of dawn?" Okuff asked his new human friend with a small yawn.

Moira made a face. "Oh. I like the night, and I sort of have trouble sleeping. Usually wake up way too early, and sometimes no matter what I do I can't get back to sleep. So I get up, go out and take walks. My parents don't really know I do this, I sort of climb out my window instead of leaving out the front door."

"Sleeping problems? Like insomnia?" The white cat asked, blinking his magenta eyes at her.

She sighed. "Well... kinda. It's not normal insomnia. I have a lot of anxiety, too much to control most of the time. I've been relying on sleep aid for awhile now, to try and combat it all from keeping me up. I can't sleep without it anymore, I've lost my ability to fall asleep without help. Some nights my anxiety even beats the sleep aid. But at this point, there isn't much more I can do about it. My school friends sometimes ask me why I'm always so tired, but I don't tell them anything. I don't want them to worry, you know? I'm not important like that. I'm easily replaceable, so I shouldn't burden them with crap in my life." She stopped for a second, her face scrunching up with distaste. "Sorry. That was more information than what you asked for."

Okuff shook his head. "It's fine. Listen, I know we just met and all, but that mindset is very destructive. You shouldn't think like that; you are important. Everyone's important to someone, even if it's just one person. If you were to disappear, there's always someone who would miss you. I promise."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. No one would care if I disappeared. Never done anything worth while in my life, I don't do any good hanging around here complaining about how shitty my life is to other people that actually matter. Take the Quantic Team. They're obviously teenagers too, and they're out here protecting a whole city full of people! Everyone would miss them of course, save a few stinkers, because they're doing actual worth while things. And no one even knows who they really are! How do I even match up to them? All the pain of my life is probably well deserved."

Okuff was about to reply to that when a man suddenly jumped down from somewhere and landed in front of Moira with a grin. He quickly hid in her shirt, silently apologizing for doing so, as that's a bit of a private thing to do.

"Well little lady, today's your lucky day! I was going to share my pain with you, but from the looks of it, maybe you do understand pain! I'll spare you, but only you. There's so many more people in this city that deserve to feel my agony and suffering!" He said with glee.

Moira hissed under her breath, taking a step back. "Who are you?"

The man struck a pose. "I am Fleeting Moment! In the blink of an eye, my reason to live was taken from me, and for so long I suffered alone as everyone else left me abandoned! I suffered in painful emotional agony, and now everyone will feel the same!" And with that, he launched off across the street with a laugh, stopping at the corner when another person rounded said corner, and touched his finger to their forehead.

Moira watched with horror as the person fell to the ground, clutching their head and screaming with emotional agony. Distress and grief was all she could hear. She shivered. Okuff stuck his head out from the top of her shirt and mumbled a curse under his breath. "That's an Akuma! Moira, we need to do something. That Akuma is extremely dangerous! People could die with this one! I may have been born like an hour ago, I know how some humans escape extreme emotional pain!"

A siren began to sound then, with an automated message crying out on a loop.

_**Akuma alert, Akuma alert. Please seek safety and await Paris's superheroes to defeat them. Akuma alert, Akuma alert.** _

"Those alerts are sent to everyone's cell phones too; the emergency alert sound passes through any silent settings as well. The Quantics should be alerted now. Maybe we should wait? Besides, you just met me, would you really trust me with your Miraculous?" Moira asked the Kwami.

Okuff huffed. "Look M, I know we just met, but you haven't back-stabbed me yet. You've already proven to have a quality I want in a chosen; resolve to fight the enemy. I don't doubt the Quantic Team's ability to handle threats, but HawkMoth isn't playing games anymore. He's out for blood. Please, put this on." He thrust his ring at her.

She hesitated for a moment, but took the ring out of his paws and slipped it onto her finger. She looked around the street, confirming that she was alone, sans Okuff. She looked at him. "What do I do now?"

"Command me. Say 'Okuff, transform me!'" He instructed firmly.

"Okay... Okuff, transform me!"

* * *

 

Ladybug really hated HawkMoth. Didn't he ever sleep? It was too early for an Akuma! She was going to be so tired later. She just wanted this over with.

"Glad you could make it girl!" Rena Rouge called.

The rest of the team was already there. Of course they were, her friends never slept either. Crazy psychos.

"What's the deal this time?" The bug asked with a yawn.

Rena's eyes darkened. "This one... this one is emotionally torturing everyone he touches. We need to be careful. And quick."

Chat spoke up. "I had to stop someone from jumping off a building on my way here... I don't like this Akuma very much."

"HawkMoth's never been this cruel. He's never made an Akuma like this. Something's changed in his mindset." Carapace murmured with a shiver.

Ladybug looked at her team with wide eyes. Everyone was already affected by this Akuma and she hadn't even seen it in action yet. This scared her beyond anything she could imagine. She took an unsteady breath.

"Okay. Let's find this Akuma and deal with it quickly. We can't let anyone kill themselves... I don't know if my Miraculous cure will bring them back."

* * *

 

HawkMoth grinned to himself in his lair. This Akuma was a good one. Even if the Quantic Team managed to beat him, they couldn't possibly stop everyone touched by Fleeting Moment from ending their lives over the emotional pain.

If you had asked HawkMoth about harming innocent civilians like this months ago, he wouldn't have done it. But he was at the end of his patience. He was tired of losing to those heroes. He wanted those Miraculous and he was tired of holding back to try and get them. Now he would do whatever it took to get them. He needed them more than everything.

The battle had begun ten minutes ago. Fleeting Moment was winning.

* * *

 

"We've lost Queen Bee! We need to get this over with, _now!_ " Ladybug roared with anger and fear as she watched Bee drop to the ground after Fleeting Moment touched his finger to her forehead.

Chat and Rena were still up with her, Carapace had been the first to go down after taking a tumble in the middle of the battle. Ladybug was losing control of herself; the fear of this Akuma was slowly clouding her mind. The fog of it was blocking out her sharp thoughts, she couldn't focus...

"LADYBUG! LOOK OUT!" Chat screamed, but it was too late.

She had spaced out for a second too long, and Fleeting Moment was on her. She felt a finger press to her forehead, and she went down.

"Three down, two to go! As soon as you happy rats are down on the floor with the rest of your team, taking your Miraculous will be no effort at all! Now then... come here, you rats!" Fleeting Moment sang with glee, stalking towards the remaining two as they backed up, backed up into a dead end.

They didn't know what to do; Chat had already used his Cataclysm and Rena had no focus to call upon her Mirage power. She didn't even know what she could do with it to help them escape this situation. Both really thought they'd finally lost. But then...

A sharp, white sickle suddenly appeared right on Fleeting Moment's neck, blade less then an inch above the skin. Fleeting Moment stopped dead, his grin vanishing faster than the blade had appeared. The figure behind him spoke with a harsh growl.

"Don't. You. Move." The voice was feminine and fierce. "Move and your neck gets _slit._ You listen to me. You will give me the item with the Akuma in it, now, and you can walk away from this without getting injured by me. How does that sound?"

Rena and Chat couldn't see their savior from behind the Akuma. Their savior was apparently pretty short too.

Fleeting Moment swallowed. "Like I would tell you where it is." He was clearly nervous, but he tried not to show it.

"It's the necklace he's wearing! Your sickle is covering it!" Rena shouted to the unknown ally desperately.

The sickle moved suddenly, the necklace chain being ripped off from behind and thrown to the ground. Their ally kicked Fleeting Moment to his knees and they finally got to see who had saved them. Who they saw was the last person they thought they would see. It was a female teenager their age in a pure white suit, a silver bell hanging from her neck, small white ears protruding from her brown hair, a white mask covering her face with purple feline eyes, and a thin, long tail that moved as if she could control it. On her finger was a white ring with a magenta paw print in the center. She turned back to the Akumatized object and slammed the runaway Akuma into the stone of the ground with the tip of her sickle.

"You two. Make sure the Akuma doesn't get away. I have one more thing to do." She walked over to Ladybug as Chat and Rena watched with jaws agape.

She crouched down to Ladybug's level, giving her a sad look as she saw the state of the heroine. Tears endlessly flowed from the bug's blue eyes, and she was worlds away in her grief. The unknown ally closed her eyes for a moment, then outstretched her hand to sit on Ladybug's forehead.

"Rejuvenation!" The ally called out, and a white magic flowed from her hand into Ladybug's head.

Nothing happened for a moment, then the ladybug heroine sat up suddenly, all pain in her eyes gone. She stared at her remaining team members, then at the unknown ally. She blinked, about to speak, before her eyes settled on something past both the ally and her team mates. Her face twisted into one of horror, and she screamed.

The other three whirled around to look at what she was seeing, and witnessed as the Akuma, a man now back to normal, took the ally's sickle from the ground and stabbed it straight into his abdomen. He smiled slightly, before falling to the ground himself. The Akuma was now free and escaping again. The ally turned to the remaining Quantic Team. "Hurry! Get the Akuma before it escapes!"

As if they had been in a trance, they snapped back into action once again and scrambled to corner the evil butterfly. Ladybug caught it in her yo-yo quickly, then called up a Lucky Charm to throw up and activate Miraculous Cure. As the magic flew around the city, fixing everything the Akuma had done, Queen Bee and Carapace came back to reality and sat up.

"I don't know who you are, but thank-" Ladybug had started, turning around, but stopped.

The white-clad ally had vanished, along with her sickle. There was no doubt about who she was; she was a Miraculous holder. But the Team struggled to believe that it was who they knew it was: Chat Blanc. The last time they'd seen Blanc, he had been a pawn of a past Akuma. Now she was a hero, and the Miraculous that made her Chat Blanc was real.

The previously Akumatized man still lay dead on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "ZYGELLA YOU SAID YOU'D REVEAL THE INVERSE FOX KWAMI IN THIS CHAPTER"  
> I had planned that yes but you see this chapter popped into my head and I couldn't really fit that into this part. Oopsie. Don't worry. He's coming soon.


	4. Evaluate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Quantic Team knows the Inverse are active again now. What do they do about this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm kinda heavily focusing on Moira as Chat Blanc right now but considering what I'm planning as the chosens for the rest of the Kwamis y'all are gonna be shook  
> Or angry who knows  
> Lmao  
> Im just making shit up as I go

Okuff stayed silent the entire time as Moira ran all the way home. In reality, he was brimming with excitement. His friend had done well for a first time transformation! He'd give her an evaluation once she'd gotten to her house. This couldn't be going to plan any better! Now that someone had transformed with his power, his Inverse friends should have felt the activation. If they were smart, they would be looking out for Chat Blanc now. With the help of Moira, they could help find good chosens for the rest of his friends. Like a temporary Guardian! Sure, she wasn't exactly qualified to be a Guardian, at all, but all rules have been basically thrown out the window.

A window slamming shut snapped him out of his thoughts. They must have made it to Moira's house. He sped out into the open and grinned.

"M! You did really well as Chat Blanc for your first time! I'm proud of you! Though the whole thing with the sickle up to the neck was a bit extreme, I'd advise not to do that in later times, but you handled yourself really well! We should be celebrating! ...M?"

Okuff's happy talking faded off as he caught sight of the look on her face. Dread and horror. She looked at him and her small frame shook.

"I killed a man." She whispered shakily.

Okuff cringed and shook his head immediately. "M, no, you didn't. You didn't kill him, he chose to do that to himself. It couldn't be helped, he was a broken man. He could've been planning to do that even before HawkMoth took advantage of him. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't my fault?!" Moira screeched, clutching the sides of her head with wild eyes. "That was my weapon! I left it unattended to! If I'd kept my eye on it I could've stopped him from stabbing himself! He would be alive right now if I hadn't made that stupid move!"

Okuff flew up to her face, looking her dead in the eye. "Moira! Listen to me! You couldn't have known he was going to do that! You did the best you could. Life is cruel sometimes and these things happen! You're not a monster, you didn't want this! No one did! That man was broken, and even if you'd kept him from stabbing himself, how could you know he wouldn't just go home and kill himself there? Death is horrible and scary, M, but none of us can fight it off forever. Even me. Kwamis might be tiny gods and all, and we can't die of old age, but that doesn't mean we can't die in other ways. No one's safe from it. Sometimes, unfortunately, people choose to embrace it. In terms of escaping their life it's never the right choice but it wasn't avoidable. That's what Fleeting Moment was. A short, few seconds of time that leaves people's lives completely broken."

Moira's breaths were shaky and quick, but they started to slow down. "I... I know. But I can't just pretend that me being there didn't cause this to happen. I don't think me being Chat Blanc is going to help anyone. You should just... take the ring back and find someone else." She made to remove the Miraculous.

Okuff panicked and latched onto her hand, blocking the ring from coming off. "No! Don't remove the ring! If you take it off with the mindset you have now I'll disappear back into the ring until I'm wanted again! M, you are Chat Blanc now, you can't give up because of something that happened that was out of your control. Do you think any of the Quantic Team gave up after something happened that they didn't want? Tons of things didn't go their way either, but they're still fighting! You can still fight too! I'm not saying you should just forget about this event, but don't let it get to you too much. Please."

She stopped, and was silent. Slowly, she sat down without a word and turned on the small TV her room housed. The news was on, it was about the earlier Akuma.

_"Adults, I advise you take your young children out of the room now. We're here on the scene of the Akuma attack, and there's been a casualty- the Akuma himself. We have Rena Rouge and Ladybug here on the scene with us to fill us in about what happened."_

_"Bonjour, Paris. Ladybug here. We regret to say that the man taken advantage of by HawkMoth earlier this morning is dead. He'd stabbed himself moments after the Akuma had been ripped off his person. We regret we couldn't stop him. We plead to any civilian out there suffering from the same pain he did, please seek help and support instead of choosing to escape this way. Your life matters. Don't ever think otherwise."_

_"Thank you, Ladybug. Just one last question; your Team's weapons couldn't have caused this, and the man had no sharp weapons on his person. How did he stab himself?"_

_"Chat Noir and I were cornered after Ladybug went down, we thought we were going to lose. But then someone else jumped to our rescue. Another Miraculous holder, her weapon was a sickle. The man had gotten ahold of it while we weren't looking and used it."_

_"Another Miraculous superhero? Do you mind me asking who it was, or what she looked like?"_

_"It was Chat Blanc. Paris, we must ask you not to panic at this name. We remember what happened last time Chat Blanc existed, but this one is not the same. She saved us from losing to Fleeting Moment, and healed me from his effects before I'd cleansed the Akuma. We thought months ago the Inverse Miraculous were dead, but now we have reason to believe they all possess real power and can be used as ours can. We do not know, however, how this Chat Blanc got ahold of the White Cat Miraculous, but be assured we will find out and take appropriate actions to make sure the rest don't fall into the wrong hands. If you see Chat Blanc on the streets, still be cautious, but do not panic. We wish to speak to her ourselves, and find out what her motives are. Wait for us to deem her a danger or a hero."_

Moira turned the TV off then and puffed out a long breath. "I guess I can't quit Chat Blanc now. They want to talk to me. Should I transform and go back out now?"

Okuff nodded. "It would be wise. But I need food to get my energy back so you can transform again. Using Rejuvenation takes a lot of power, that's why I had to let your transformation go so soon after its use."

"Ah. Right. What do you need then? Got a favorite thing to eat?"

"Favorites don't matter right now, we can discuss that later. Anything will be fine for now."

Moira nodded. "Stay here then, I'll get something from my fridge." She left the room.

Okuff sighed. What a rollercoaster.

Then there was a tapping at the window. He whirled around and saw what he'd been hoping to see since running from Plagg's chosen. Another Kwami! Eagerly, he beckoned the Kwami inside, and said Kwami phased through the window.

"I'd hoped that you guys would try to find me after my Chat Blanc transformed! Friend, tell me, what is your name?"

"I'm Usoyy, the Kitsune Kwami. I had felt your power being activated, but I was lucky enough to spot your Chat Blanc detransforming in that alleyway after that Akuma attack. I followed your chosen all the way back here- I almost got lost once, by the way, your chosen runs very fast- and waited for a good time to come in. Your turn, white cat. What shall I call you?" He spoke.

"I'm Okuff." He studied the new Kwami before him. He was a solid orange, which shifted to brown then black at his hands and feet. His ears were thin and pointy, shifting from orange to black at the top, with three short, black strands protruding from the tip of each ear. Nine short fox tails stuck out from his behind, and his red-purple eyes were fierce and strong. What really surprised Okuff was the small snout Usoyy had on his face, with a nose above his fanged mouth.

"How have you got a nose, but literally every other Kwami doesnt?" Okuff complained with confusion.

Usoyy tapped his snout with a hand, cross eyed to look at it himself. "I don't know. Maybe the universe spent a little extra time on me." He held his Miraculous in his other hand, a silver chain necklace with a charm consisting of nine, thin fox tails. It was orange like him, with the ends of each tail shifted brown like his.

"Right, I suppose we can argue about that later. We have more pressing matters." Okuff said firmly.

"Okuff! I'm back, I brought you a bunch of- oh hey! You found one of your friends!" Moira set the food down and walked over to the newcomer without missing a beat. "I'm Moira, nice to meet you! Who might you be?"

Usoyy smirked and puffed up with pride. "I am Usoyy! Kwami of the Kitsune Miraculous! Master of tricks and physical deception! I draw from the shadows and create helpers to fight when cornered, and they cannot be killed. You can't kill a shadow, but a shadow can kill you. Of course, they do fade off after a short time. They do that a lot of energy to keep moving."

Okuff rolled his eyes. "That was way more than what she asked for, Usoyy. Don't try to steal my chosen now, get your own."

Moira blinked. "I'm your chosen? Officially?"

Okuff grinned and nodded. "Officially!"

"Well, it was worth a try. But Okuff is right, I must find a chosen. But I need help. Usually a Guardian chooses the human they think is fit for a Miraculous, but we have no Guardian. I can only assume there is one in this city, tied to the Quantics, but even if we find them they would have to learn about us first. Even then they might choose to not give us out. I won't risk that, not with the danger coming." Usoyy spoke seriously.

"I can help, but first I need to transform and go back out there. Ladybug and her team want to talk to Chat Blanc. Usoyy, you can come too if you want, maybe leave your Miraculous hidden in my room though. I don't know how this chit chat is going to go." Moira said to the kitsune.

He complied. "Fair enough. Maybe Ladybug will have useful information for me. Who knows. I'll go with you, but maybe I should sit in one of your suit pockets to avoid losing you."

"Fair enough. Okuff, have you eaten anything I set out for you yet?" The teen asked.

Okuff zipped to the plate at grabbed some food at random, stuffing his mouth quickly. He swallowed and zipped back to his chosen. "Ready!"

"Okuff, transform me!"

* * *

 

Ladybug and Rena Rouge stood atop a random rooftop, watching the sunrise over their city. Ladybug was hopeful that whoever Chat Blanc was had seen the news, and gotten the message. The whole morning had been a huge mess, she hoped this would go her way.

"Rena, you should go home. Maybe go see Nino and how he's doing. Everyone took an emotional scare today already, you should get some rest." Ladybug mentioned, squatting down to sit on the roof.

"Are you sure? What about Chat Blanc? Is it a good idea to talk to her alone, what if she turns out to be like... him?" The fox asked her friend.

"I'm the hero of luck. I should be okay. I don't think she's like him either. If she was, she wouldn't have shut down the Akuma." The bug replied.

Rena dipped her head and launched away across the rooftops. Now only Ladybug was left. She began to space out, staring at the ever rising sun, until a sound next to her shook her back to reality. She turned her head to see Chat Blanc sitting there, looking at the sunrise as well.

"I got your call. I don't know why Chat Blanc is such a scary thing to everyone, maybe I wasn't there to see. But I promise you, I'm not the Chat Blanc you're all scared of." She said to the air, glancing at the heroine beside her.

"The original Chat Blanc... he was a pawn of an Akuma named Reversal. All of the Inverse were. They were evil to the extreme, maniacal laughter with horrifying tales of how they wanted to kill us. We defeated them and the Akuma, but when I called upon my Miraculous Cure, the five Miraculous stayed lying on the ground. So we took them and hid them away, thinking nothing else of it. This was months ago. Now you're here, and your Inverse miraculous works like a normal one. That shouldn't be possible, but impossible things happening is something I'm used to now." Ladybug paused. "You have a Kwami, right? If I could, I want to speak with him."

"Which one?" Blanc asked with a chuckle.

Ladybug blinked in confusion. "What do you mean, which one?"

Usoyy took it upon himself to zip out from Blanc's pocket and cackled with mischief. Ladybug yelped, almost falling on her back at the Kwami that had appeared in front of her face.

"You have another one? You have two?" Ladybug asked.

"No, she only has Okuff. I'm Usoyy! I'm the Kitsune you fought months ago with Reversal. The originals are the Kwamis now. We are the ones you fought, and I must really apologize. None of us really knew what we were doing. We don't think we had a choice either way. Reversal had a hold on us. Now we all know what we did was wrong. So I mean it when I say, Ladybug, I'm sorry."

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. "I'll consider your apology. I'm not sure how you got turned into Kwamis but I won't question it. What's weird though, is that Kitsune was a female. So you just... swapped gender in the time you were gone? Can Kwamis even do that?"

Usoyy rolled his eyes. "Gender is stupid. I really don't care about it. You humans change gender sometimes, why's it weird that I ended up male now?"

She shrugged. "Fair point. Sorry." She turned back to Blanc. "Still, if Usoyy is the original Kitsune, that means your Kwami is the original Chat Blanc. I still want to talk to him. Let's promise this now: we'll sit back to back and detransform, and we won't look at who we really are. Deal?"

Blanc sighed. "I guess. My identity doesn't really matter anyways."

The two heroes moved to sit back to back, and they both whispered the detransformation command. Two flashes of light later, and two more Kwamis joined the area. Moira found herself face to face with a red Kwami with a black spot on her forehead and deep blue eyes. She didn't like the look the Kwami was giving her.

"For once, I don't actually know who's behind the mask." The red Kwami spoke monotonely, judging her.

"I have a feeling you don't trust me. Or Okuff. Or Usoyy. To be fair, I still don't know if I trust myself either." Moira said with a sigh.

The Kwami's gaze softened. "Just like my Ladybug on her first day. At least that's the important question for any Miraculous holder to think about. Maybe I judged you too harshly. I'm Tikki, Ladybug's Kwami."

"It's been awhile, hasn't it lucky bug?" Okuff asked gently to the unmasked girl in front of him. "Sorry to skip all talk of the past, but there's one thing I want to know. How did this happen? How did our Miraculous become real?"

Marinette's stance deflated. "I was about to ask you that. I don't know either. It seems this might just be a mystery we don't solve."

Tikki jumped in. "Actually, Ma--  _Ladybug,_ there's something I haven't told you. The reason these Miraculous exist is because of something called Intertwinement. In some cases, the powers of two different Miraculous can work together and fuse into a new power. Unknowingly to you, your Miraculous's power intertwined with another and caused what's called Genesis. The creation of new Miraculous jewels."

Marinette started. "My power accidently intertwined with another Miraculous? Which one?"

"HawkMoth's."

Marinette was stunned into silence. Moira whistled with amazement.

"That's some power. But why did it take the original's lives and turn them into Kwamis?"

Tikki made a face. "Making a Kwami to be tied to a jewel is something different. They aren't created. They're transformed. Every Kwami used to be a human. We consented to the cause of the Miraculous. The Order of the Guardians eventually stopped doing this because it was seen as inhumane. This time, the Genesis was a happy accident. It just took the consciousness of each of the originals and used them."

Okuff shivered. "Like a genie in a magic lamp."

"So... all of this was a mistake. But to be fair, maybe this is a good thing. If Chat Blanc hadn't been there we would've lost to HawkMoth." Marinette concluded.

"The last three of us are somewhere in the city. As for me, I need to find a chosen, that's what Blanc is helping me with. You might want to tell your Team to be on the lookout for our friends." Usoyy mentioned to Marinette, to which she nodded.

"Okuff, transform me!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

The two heroines transformed once again, and turned to face each other. Usoyy nestled himself back into Blanc's suit pocket.

"Well, Chat Blanc, I officially deem you a hero. Want to join the Quantics?"

Blanc shook her head. "Nah. I don't think I'd fit into that. How does getting an ally team sound? Inverse Team?"

Ladybug laughed. "Sounds good to me. I'd love to stay and talk more, but I have to get back to my Team. They'll be wondering why I've been out so long by now."

Blanc gave her a grin. "Of course. I promise to find Usoyy a good chosen, and of course the other Kwamis if I happen to find them. Or if they find me. As leader of the Inverse Team, I officially declare the Quantic Team our allies."

Ladybug laughed again at that. "See you around, Blanc."

The red heroine through her yo-yo and swung away, leaving the white cat heroine alone with Usoyy on the rooftop. She smiled, before taking her sickle into her hands and sliding down the building wall, heading home herself.

 _Purrhaps_  she could be a good Chat Blanc after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent chapter lengths  
> I haven't had this much inspiration to write in a very long time wowowowow  
> Also FEEL FREE TO BEAT MY ASS UP ABOUT ALL THE BULLSHIT I MADE UP IN THIS CHAPTER LMAO

**Author's Note:**

> As I will say in every story of mine, do tell me if you are interested in my stupid little AU! Interest level does effect the chances of me writing more chapters, I'd love to continue doing this AU story but if no one cares, I don't see a point.
> 
> Also lowkey warning the Inverse superhero names in the tags might change because some of them don't really fit a superhero. I was just trying to salvage as much as I could from the original AU story that I lost. Thanks computer.


End file.
